Dance With Me
by Celine The Queen
Summary: Alex gets jealous when he see's Mike dancing with other people at the club. What will Mike do to make it up to him? Slash. Alex Riley/The Miz. A smidge of angst, ton of fluffy making up, and a small bit of smut.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Nothing else belongs to me. Don't sue me :)**

* * *

Clenching his jaw as he watched his boyfriend on the dance floor, was Alex Riley. He usually was the calm, lighthearted one of the two, but not now. Not as he watched Mike dance with all these girls while he hasn't even looked at Alex once.

He knew he shouldn't feel so jealous and that Mike was just trying to keep their relationship secret, but he still felt angry and neglected. He wish he could be over there dancing with him.

At one point in the night it became too much to bare and Alex had to go back to the hotel with tears about to fall from his eyes.

**. . .**

Mike was walking down the hallway to hotel, feeling like worst boyfriend in the world. Somehow he had managed to piss Alex off and he had no idea why. Alex didn't even tell Mike that he was going back to the hotel which managed to give Mike a mini heart attack when he didn't know where Alex was.

He finally made it to his room and still had no idea what to do about Alex. He slid his key into the lock and opened the door quietly. Mike then slipped in the room and sighed. There he found Alex on his own bed - which was just a formality really since they just shared one bed - with his back to the door. Mike quickly kicked off his shoes and walked towards Alex's bed. The sniffle Alex emitted let Mike know he was awake.

"Hey Lexy..." Mike crawled into bed next to Alex, not caring that he was still clothed. All the older man wanted to do was make his baby feel better.

Alex didn't reply and just scooted farther away. Mike frowned and traced the tattoo on his boyfriend's back and asked, "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it Michael."Alex grumbled trying to ignore the goosebumps that Mike was giving him. He wanted to be mad for a little while.

Mike sighed and wrapped his arms around Alex, placing several kisses in the crook of his neck. "Lexy, I want to make it better. Please tell me."

Alex turned around and bit his lip. "Do you...do you like me?"

Mike blinked. What kind of question was that? Of course Mike liked Alex. He loves Alex. He's completely head over heels for him. Alex is the only person in the world that truly understands him. "Alex, you know I do. I love you, baby. Is that what bothering you?"

Alex didn't answer but instead asked, "Do you think I'm sexy?"

Mike raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, growing more and more confused. "Of course I do." He could barely keep his hands off the younger man.

"Than why won't you dance with me?" Alex finally asked pouting slightly. Everything finally clicked and Mike sighed.

"So that's what's been bothering you." Alex nodded and Mike couldn't help feel guilty. He knew he was pushing it tonight, dancing with all those girls but the other guys were starting to question him so he had to. "Oh God, Alex, I'm so sorry." Mike said and held his boyfriend tighter. "Baby, you know I want to dance with you. You know I want nothing more than to kiss you in front of the whole world, but we can't right now. We'll probably lose our jobs."

Alex sighed, "I know...It's just not fair."

Mike pouted with his boyfriend, "I know baby." He ran a hand through Alex's hair. "I know..."

Just as they were falling asleep, an idea popped into Mike's head and a smile graced his lips. He was planning on making everything up to Alex and now, he knew how.

**. . .**

Alex was excited as well as confused as he checked his text messages for the hundredth time. Mike had texted him something about making things up to him about an hour ago and it's all he's been able to think about.

As he walked down the hallway of the hotel he grew more excited with each step. As he neared he swore he heard music. Then he realized he was hearing music. Alex grinned as he unlocked the door.

As soon as he slipped in Mike was on him in an instant. The beat of the music pulsated between them as Mike kicked the door closed. Mike kissed him passionately as he pulled Alex towards him. Alex responded eagerly and kissed his boyfriend back with as much enthusiasm.

Mike's hand found their way to Alex's hips and he started to grind with the younger man, kissing him along his neck and mouthing the song lyrics on Alex's skin. His hot breath ghosting over it. "Oh my God, Mikey..." Alex moaned as he felt Mike through his jeans. His hands traveled down Mike's body and stopped at Mike's firm ass.

"Shh," Mike whispered in Alex ear, "Dance with me." Alex smiled again and kissed Mike. Alex might get jealous when they go clubbing, but no one else gets to dance with Mike like this.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so this came out completely different than how I planned, but I still like it. My original plan was to write a song fic to the song Scream by Usher (Plot bunnies attacked me while I was listening to it in the car) and there was going to be an amazing sex scene and everything...Then I got home and everything I planned out in my head failed to get on to the keyboard. But just know that they had amazing sex okay...**_

_**-Celine 3**_


End file.
